


Simple Things

by DragonRoyaly



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly
Summary: June always get excited over the simple things, Dottie falls in love again each time.





	Simple Things

June shakes Dottie, quickly looking between the window and her girlfriend.

"Dottie! Dottie, hey, wake up! Dottie look at this!" June says, as Dottie's eyes open and she groggily turns over to look at June.

"What?"

"Dottie the sun's rising, come watch it with me!" June says excitedly, pulling on Dottie's arm. Dottie sighs, letting June pull her over to the balcony, where the sun is just starting the rise.

June bounces happily, clapping her hands together, while Dottie leans against the railing, staring at the excited meif'wa.

Every time something like this happens, Dottie wonders if this is just how June is, over-excited and amazed by small, simple things, or if something happened, and June feels like she's actually experiencing things like this for the first time. June didn't have the best childhood, everyone knew that, but what had happened? Ivy had no recollection of her even though they were found in the same facility, and Ashlynne hadn't been able to find data on her anywhere.

As Dottie continues to stare at June, as the light of the early morning sun sweeps over them, June's dull indigo eyes glowing golden in the sunlight, Dottie can't help but fall in love all over again.

June settles down to staring in awe, standing dangerously still, her hands gently placed on the railing as if it'd break if she put too much pressure on it. "Dottie can you see this? It's so pretty." She whispers softly. Dottie knows June's mind is elsewhere, and she turns to look at the sun rising. Sometimes, when it's just her sleeping in her room, she regrets choosing one of the rooms with the windows facing the sun, but whenever June sleeps in her room and wakes her up to look at things, she thinks it's worth it, as tired as she is.

After the sun has risen, and they're left standing in the cool morning air, June stays where she is, in her own little world, where who knows what goes on in there, staring out of the distance.

Dottie turns to look at her, and reaches a hand out to cup June's cheek.

June blinks, snapping back into reality, leaning into Dottie's touch.

Dottie softly smiles. "You're beautiful." She whispers, and June laughs a bit.

Moments like this, even in this screwed up world, seem so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing.


End file.
